


With Kirigiri's Permission

by KatcadeCascade (DreamWings231)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Femdom, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Platonic Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Topping from the Bottom, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamWings231/pseuds/KatcadeCascade
Summary: Naegi and Kirigiri notice how frustrated and lonely Asahina has been lately. There's a simple solution to help her out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines and whatnot. This is my first time writing smut so if I incorrectly wrote something wrong or something didn't feel right, go ahead and tell me.

“Asahina’s been kind of down lately,” Naegi said. “She’s all alone too. I wish knew what to do to help her.”

Kirigiri didn’t look away from her laptop, still typing a report, “Yes I’ve seen the signs too.”

“Yeah, she’s sad and sometimes frustrated from work or co-works. I think I saw her just glaring at a wall once but there was something else on her face too.”

“Yes, the signs of a woman’s sexual frustrations.”

Naegi stared at his girlfriend as she continued typing. By the time she finished the report he got the courage to say, “What?”

“She’s been lonely and frustrated from her lack of sexual or romantic partners,” she answered. “Do you recall the last time we had Asahina over?”

That night came back to Naegi in an instant, albeit a little blurry from how intoxicated he and Asahina were. “Oh.” Kirigiri patiently waited for her boyfriend’s next, “ _Oh_.”

“Now you know how to help her,” from Naegi’s shocked face she continued, “I know you only have good intentions, Makoto. I’d say go for it.”

He was completely flustered, “Really?”

Kirigiri tapped a finger to her chin, “Hmm, I think I have an idea to help too. I just need you to pick a time.”

* * *

 

Asahina has once again opened her apartment door late in the night all because she was stuck in work. It didn’t help that someone stole her doughnut from the staff room. Just unbelievable, whoever ate her delicious doughnut will be in a load of pain when she finds out the thief.

She slammed her door closed and stormed to her room and saw her best friend naked and bound by ribbons on her bed.

Wait what?

The lights were dimmed low, Naegi Makoto was on the middle of her bed, the only thing on him was a silk ribbon, there was a note beside him, and Asahina let mind throw itself to the gutter.

“Hi Asahina,” Naegi shifted a bit, either uncomfortable from the ribbons or most likely this situation.

“Naegi, what the doughnut,” she said softly but then shook her head and shouted, “No, what the fuck is going on? Are you trying to seduce me?”

“You’ve been sad lately,” he shrugged as much as he can with the silk ribbons snuggly wrapped around his arms and torso. She gave a quick glance down and saw how the head of his dick was wet. Her eyes were back up to his eyes but he definitely caught her. Naegi smiled one of innocence but then he tilted his head a little, “And I thought that I’d seduce you.”

There was absolutely nothing innocent and pure in this situation right now. Asahina was buzzing with nervous energy, from her early rage and now _this_.

Still, she can’t just pounce on him, take his cock, make him scream and beg and moan and whimper and-

“Asahina,” he said gently, “Kyouko has a letter for you.”

He nodded his head at the letter. It was in Kirigiri’s hand writing reading, ‘ _You have my permission so enjoy our present to you. I believe I did a good job with the ribbons. Also I’m confident my present will begin when you finish reading this.’_

She looked back to Naegi, very confused from the note she’d holding. Then a quiet buzzing suddenly started.

Naegi had the decency to blush as he let out a surprised moan. He glanced over to the wall clock, “I guess I picked the right time.” Asahina could barely comprehend the logistics of Kirigiri started a vibrator from whatever distance away since right now there’s an active vibrator in Naegi’s ass.

“Asahina, if don’t want this I can leave and never talk about this,” he bit his lip, attempting to stop any other moans. “I just thought that maybe this could cheer you up.”

Setting aside the letter aside, Asahina kneeled beside him. One hand playing with the ribbon binding his arm and her other hand caressed his cheek. “You and Kirigiri are really okay with this, right? What am I saying, of course you both are, I mean,” she looked at Naegi up and down and cracked a smile, “Naegi are you doing this because I drunkenly said I want to fuck you?”

“Your exact words were you wanted to fuck my cute ass.”

Asahina swung a leg over Naegi’s bare lab, barely brushing pass his cock. With both of her hands at Naegi’s face, she tilted him looking up at her. Any signs of nervousness were gone as she slowly kissed his face, gentle over his eyelids and cheekbones but never his lips, just brushing against the corners.

Her hands wandered up and down his arms, warming up his heating skin, all the while the vibrator was still going, almost touching his prostrate. The moment Asahina bite his neck was when he realized how slow this was going and already he feels like he’s going to cum. A hand reached his butt and pinched hard as Asahina sunk down to grind the rough texture of her jeans against his cock.

“Naegi,” she sucked on his neck, biting tight and she let her nails drag across his spine, “I just want to see you ruined tonight.” He gasped out as she grabbed his cock. “Knowing you, you’d probably try to be good to those who pleases you, don’t you Naegi?”

With her hand on his dick, playing with the head and rubbing the pre-come around, and the torturous pleasure from the vibrator, Naegi cannot last very long.

Then there’s Asahina leaving his neck raw and tender in favor for his ear, nipping at it and saying, “I always knew you wanted to make everyone happy but now I know how far you go. You’re such a kind and amazing person and you have no idea how beautiful you look right now. I bet you easily took that vibrator and didn’t even touch yourself, all for me, am I right?”

“Yes, all for you Asahina,” was barely comprehended through his whimpers as she squeezed his cock and her other hand slid down his body once more to end at his ass, her fingers teasing the sensitive skin that met the base of the vibrator. She gave one last bite to his neck before she told him to cum.

He dazed out from the bliss but focused on Asahina saying how good he is and the vibrator’s pulsing. The silk ribbons were undone by Asahina and Naegi just lay back on the bed. With some effort he craned his head up and saw Asahina starting to undress. Asahina crawled over him with only her bra and pantie on, brushing some hair on his sweaty forehead.

She had Naegi collapse on the bed, watching his chest heave from breathing hard. There was drool trailing out of his mouth, his eyes were unfocused, and his cheeks were flushed red. Asahina let her eyes roam his body, saying praises that were more like a mantra of calling him beautiful and hot.

Hurriedly, Asahina reached for her bedside drawer for a bottle of lube and started to finger herself. There were already two fingers stretching her folds when Naegi came to.

“Wait, I’m supposed to be pleasuring you,” he grumbled, pushing himself up.

“You’re doing just fine Naegi.” Asahina leaned over to kiss his cheek and bite his neck, adding a third finger.

“I can eat you out, please,” Naegi said in a begging tone, blushing more. It wasn’t his intention to beg but he was just desperate to give her any bliss directly. Plus the way her throat constricted and her fingers went at a faster pace really convinced him that, yeah he should beg for more and she’ll say yes. “Please let me, Asahina, please.”

Asahina stared at him and then smiled blissfully. Her fingers left her vagina and traced Naegi’s lips. Instinctively he licked them into his mouth, tasting the lingering wetness and showing how enthusiastic he is. “How can I ever say no to you?”

Her fingers pulled out and she set him back lying down and instantly she was sitting on his face. Naegi gripped her hips and brought her down, licking the lube on her folds. From the way Asahina was moaning and pushing down on his tongue gave the indication that he’s doing a good job. While Asahina is enjoying herself, patting his head with praise, the vibrator in him went up a faster and intense level.

Christ, there’s a long range between the vibrator and the control. But that doesn’t matter at all right now. There’s too much to focus on with his cock hardening again from the sex toy and getting caught up in Asahina’s vagina.

Saliva and cum were drenching his mouth and chin when Asahina stopped him, her thighs were shaking and she cupped his head up to bite his neck again as she made herself comfortable over Naegi’s lap.

“I’m not the first one you ate out of, aren’t I?” She grabbed the lube bottle and smeared the liquid on her fingers. Naegi moaned when she began sliding her fingers up and down his dick.

The semen from his first orgasm was still wet and cold on his chest but it sent a hot blush to his cheeks when Asahina swiped some off with her free hand and brought it to his lips. Obediently Naegi opened his mouth and let his jaw slack and his tongue circled her fingers.

“You’re such a good boy, Naegi,” she praised again and this time Asahina placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. Asahina retracted her fingers from his mouth and had his dick lined up to her wet vagina. “If there’s a next time I’ll get you to beg for my cock, I know you’ll love it.”

The tip of Naegi’s dick went in and he gasped with his hands at Asahina’s hips once more. She slowly sank down on him saying, “I’d love to see your face if I ever fuck you with a dildo or a strap on but,” Asahina moaned as she bottomed out, “this is just as good.”

Even with the tight warmth around his cock and the vibrator at its highest setting, it bothered Naegi how she kept saying ‘if’ like he’s a one night stand that’ll never see her again. Before he could think of a way to comfort her she brought her hips up and slammed down on his dick, effectively making him scream. She kept grinding down on him, at one point Asahina pinched his nipples and he was whimpering.

He was close to his second orgasm when he reached a hand to her cheek, smiling up at her. Asahina slowed her pace and let him pull her down and pressed a light kiss to her lips, “Asahina, we can always do this again. All you have to do is ask.”

Asahina returned his kiss, pressing harder, nipping his lips, and sucking his tongue. It took a few more slams of her hips for Naegi to orgasm again. He was catching his breath as Asahina slid him out when she asked, “Do you think you’re able to eat me out again?”

Despite how tired he was he had a burst in energy to happily lick her out, digging his nails into her hips as she orgasmed on his face. They both ended up lazily cuddling each other, not attempting to get up and clean themselves. Asahina had taken out the vibrator from Naegi’s ass and toss the now deactivated toy to the bed’s corner.

“I can’t believe that you and Kirigiri planned this,” Asahina laughed. “You know, I’m going to have to thank you guys too.”

“You don’t have to,” Naegi shrugged.

“What, you don’t think you can handle the both of us?” She teased and winked, “Maybe next time it’ll be all three of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first attempt at writing smut! This plot has been in my head for probably an unhealthy amount of time.


End file.
